The New Girl
by Mrs.Violet Stokes
Summary: sarah leaves CSI, Violet takes her place bringing crime from canada with her... can the Crime lab escape certain peril? CathOC, R&R PLZ! has some harsh language...Chapters 13& 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl

Chapter 1:

Prologue

It had been a few months after the bad break up between Grissom and Sara, and her resignation from the LVPD. It was time for a replacement. They had been a bit short handed lately but Grissom had finally found a girl to fit the position.

- - 

My name is Violet Mac and I am _Canadian, _I have done all my training in Canada, was born and raised there. I had moved to the USA after a bad first case. I was thrilled I had finally got a job. Although I was very nervous on my first day as I walked into my boss's office.

I knocked "Hi, My name is Violet Mac and you must be Gil Grissom." I said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Violet ."

"Call me Vi."

"Well then Vi we have a lot of work to do, I will introduce you to our staff here at the LVPD" Grissom said

"Ok" _I hope this job will not end like my other job, I hope HE won't find me here. _I thought

_As we walked through the cold hallways in silence I worried about the disaster of my first job, my first case, I had worked a high profile case because of my degree in criminal psychology, the case was ugly and very hard, the stalker/murderer was never caught and he vowed to get back at me for revealing him. I quickly brought myself back to reality when I saw a spiky haired man in a lab coat come running out of a lab towards us_.

"Hey Gris we may finally have a break in the case!" the lab man said

"Hello Greg, what have you got for me? Grissom asked "by the way Greg this is Violet our newest CSI"

We shook hands "Hi call me Vi"

"You can call me Greg-o"

"Back on track Greg we have a lot of work to do. Page everyone I want them in the discussion room in 10 minutes"

"Yes sir" Greg said with a goofy salute & grin. He walked off in to an office and was gone. _He was cute. Oooh but the guy walking towards us was HOT. Back to reality!!_

"Gris I got the page, waz up?" The ripped hottie said

"Break in the case."

"FINALLY! Who is this?" he asked pointing a thumb in my direction.

"The name's Violet, you can call me Vi. Nice to meet you…" my stomach did flip flops

"Warrick Brown, nice to meet you too Vi." we shook hands. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So would either of you two lovely gentlemen like to tell me about this case of yours?" I asked sarcastically

"I will brief her Gris." Warrick offered

"Thank you meet you in the "Dis" room in a few minutes" he said the walked off quickly.

"Is he always so…detached?" I asked Warrick

"Pretty much, but he is a hell of a boss you will get used to him eventually, and you WILL learn a lot from him. Anyway about this case, we have an unknown stalker/murderer that is stalking layers and other men and women of importance with the criminal justice system….are you ok? You look pale."

"Oh shit, damb that bastard…" I could feel my heart racing my head started to pound, my legs felt week, my stomach knotted up.

"What? Vi? … Are you ok?"

"I think we should sit down." I said sitting in the chairs placed in the hallway. I took a deep breath as he sat down "I have a feeling I know your killer. My first case was a man stalking and killing RCMP officers, layers, and CSI's. It took 12 months and 12 victims before we caught him then he slipped out of our fingers and disappeared but not before he killed my partner and left me a note saying he would get me for revealing him." I stopped for a second "that was almost 6 months ago"

"We have had five victims" he had a mixed expression of shock and pity on his face

_Oh God save me. _I thought. "I know his name, Tom Parson. I know his type, he will not stop until he gets what he want's."

"What dose he want? Is the question."

"I don't know"

Just then Greg came rushing down the hall.

"Hey guys you're late, and you know how Grissom feels about late!" Greg called

"We just got a HUGE break Greg, HUGE." Warrick said

"Well let's go then!!" Greg exclaimed

"Were going were going." I said. _Going where who knows, I personally don't want to. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl

Chapter 2:

"Sorry we're late everyone" Warrick said "this is Violet ,Violet this is Catherine, Nick, Jim Brass, Dr. Al Robbins and you know Grissom & Greg. I think you have some important information to share with all of us"

"My first case was a man stalking and killing RCMP officers, layers, and CSI's. It took us 12 months and 12 victims before we caught him. Then he slipped out of our fingers and disappeared but not before he killed my partner and left me a note saying he would get me for revealing him, that was almost 6 months ago. I believe it is the same man that is killing layers and cop's here. The man's name is Tom Parson and I think he is loose in Las Vegas."

"See what I mean" Warrick mumbled

The room began to buzz with noise Warrick whispered "welcome to the team kid" and smiled. _God that smile makes me want to melt._

"Can you get access to the files?" Grissom asked

"Definitely" I answered

Greg stood up and said "Well that matches the DNA I got off the swab Nick gave me"

"Cath help Violet get the files" Grissom said

"Nick find out everything about Tom Parson humanly possible"

"I am on it!" Nick said then turned to me "good job kid!" and left.

"Greg find out if he has his DNA or fingerprints in or on any other cases"

"Over and out boss" and with that he left.

"Brass meet me in my office"

"Yup" on his way out he turned to me and said "great work kid keep it up"

"Warrick keep working on what we have I will join you shortly"

"You got it boss" on his way out he gave me a thumbs up, Grissom followed him without saying a word

"Cath its nice too meet you" I said

"You have had quite an interesting first night" Cath smiled

"You're telling me" I laughed

"Let's get down to work" I said "I best make the call…"I picked up the phone & dialled

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Vancouver PD?"

"Yes"

"Hello Shar, its Violet…"

"Vi??? My god it's good to hear your voice! How are you??"

"I am doing alright, you? How is the department holding up without me?"

"I am great! We are doing just fine thanks. Where are you calling from anyway??"

"I am calling from work."

"You got a job!!!" she squealed, Cath winced she heard it. "Where???"

"The LVPD."

"As in Las Vegas PD????"

"Yes Las Vegas, look I need a favour can you put Donald on the line?

"Yes I can I will talk to you later bye! Here he is."

"Violet?" Donald asked

"That's my name" I smiled

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you to bring me some case files"

"Bring you? And why"

"Yes bring me. The only case I worked on Donald, the one where my partner and your little brother died, don't pull the denial crap on me, you know the case. You have sworn your life to it so come to the USA. I need you and those files down here on Monday"

"I am on my way"


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl

Chapter3:

"So? Can you get them?" Cath asked

"Yes and better yet I got us an extra hand"

"What?!??!"

"They are being hand delivered by Detective Donald Trust"

"Who?"

"Donald is my dead partner's brother."

"Oh"

"Cath it is incredibly important to him that he comes, the man that died was his brother and also my _f_iancé"

She didn't respond, as I expected .

"Don't worry I am over it." I lied

"Are you sure?"

"No, I really am not. I don't think I will be until I catch that bastard. Please don't tell anyone, I don't need to deal with this right now."_ I definitely don't need to deal with this; this is why I left Canada. And I definitely don't need to see Donald again._

She didn't respond, we started to go over the Vegas evidance, it was almost the end of shift when…

beep beep beep

"Pager." Cath said looking at it "BE" (Brake and enter) "it's Judge Erick Harper's house"

"Let's move!" I heard Warrick call "I will drive!"

"Coming, here, a cell and pager with all of our numbers in it."

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my crime scene kit and headed out the door.

We got into the car, & Warrick speed off like a rocket.

"What is the situation?" I asked

"Intruder, possible gunshots, a man was seen running toward the house" Warrick said he paused "dark hair Caucasian, tall slim"

"Crap, not Judge Harper, he is the best we've got" Cath mumbled

"Tell me about him." I said

"God I hope he is not dead, he is the high profile case judge, the best of the best."

"He would be the one our guy would get WHEN he gets caught" I stopped "There is a slim chance he is alive"

A grim silence filled the car.

"Brass will be there waiting" then Warrick asked "you hear that?"

"GUNSHOTS!" I cried

"Warrick pulled the car over "it's safer on foot"

We scrambled out, we ran for about a block. That's when we saw Brass & Donald?!?! Behind two different cars. Being fired at by non other that Tom Parson"

"Who is the guy with the gun?!?!"

"Donald!" I shouted

"Vi get down!" but I didn't instead I did a risky move. I ran and did a tuck-in-roll and came up behind his car in a crouching position.

"Cath, Warrick get down!" I yelled just as Tom turned towards them and fired. Warrick body checked Cath to the ground. Nether of them got shot.

"You're the one with the physc training talk to him!" Donald whispered

"Fine." _why me _I thought "Tom you don't need to do this" I yelled, he stopped firing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl

Chapter4:

"YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! GO TO HELL!!!!" he reached in to the doorway of the house & grabbed a little girl by the hair. "The rest of them are dead I will trade her life for yours! You have 10, 9, 8..."

I stood up, Donald went to pull me back down but I stopped him. I looked Tom dead in the face, and slowly walked towards him talking to the girl I said "hi there sweetheart do you see the blond hared woman behind me?"

Between sobs she said "yes"

"The minute he lets go of you run to her ok? You promise?

"Uh-uh I promise"

"Cath you ready for her?" I shouted not taking my eyes off Tom.

"You bet Vi" she said in a shaky voice "we don't want another Holly Gibbs, ok Vi?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Tom yelled

"Now Tom take it easy, breath," I said in a very calm voice, I was two steps away from him

"Drop your gun bitch and don't try any of that physc shit on me!" he said

I did. He shoved the girl forward and grabbed my arm. The Girl ran to Cath as fast as she could and started to cry. I fought back tears myself. He pushed me forward as a human shield, and started to walk backwards in to the house.

"If any of you "smart cops" follow us I WILL KILL HER!" he cackled as he shut the door behind us. The last thing I saw outside was the worried expression on Donald's face. Tom pushed me to the ground a twister a silencer around his gun. _Shit! I am a dead woman!!!_

"Tom lets try and be reasonable about this, do you want to talk because here I am."

"Don't try that physc shit on me! Didn't I already tell you that? Doesn't anybody listen?!?!"

"I do, and I will." a said in almost a whisper.

"DON'T YOU TRY THAT SHIT ON ME!!!!!!" he fired silenced shots at me. I screamed. _That fucker just missed me; he is off his meds again!!!!_

"Violet!!" Donald was running towards the house. The front door was locked.

"I am ok!" I called back. That's when Tom booked it. "He is running!!" I chased after him, I would not call my self sporty but I was fast. Although he always had an escape route planed out.

He ran up. _Why do they always run up?_ As I ran up the stairs I saw a woman's body, then a man's _the judge SHIT! _I lost him. I heard a sound behind me. He hit me with something! I fell to the ground, dizzy but not out.

"DIE BITCH DIE!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to beat me I fought back. At that moment I heard a crack of wood. _They are in!!! _I stood up fighting and grabbing. He was hitting me with a baseball bat.

"HELP! HEL-ump!" He hit me in the stomach then the ribs .I felt a rib crack. I fell to the ground my side burned.

"Violet?!?!?" Donald, Warrick & Brass called, Tom heard them and ran.

"Up stairs, he is getting away!" I groaned, I couldn't stand. My breathing was heavy, my vision was cloudy. I hurt everywhere. I saw a dark figure at the top of the stairs.

"Oh shit! Vi." It was Donald "CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" Then I heard something.

"You hear that?" I almost whispered

"Sounds like a baby crying." He said as he held me in his arms. We are practically family, as far as we are concerned we are.

"Warrick I think there is a baby up here!" He called. I started too fade out. "Vi? Vi! Stay with me, Violet!" I was gone.

- P.O.V. Change to Cath's -__

Holding the little girl in my arms, I gave her to the paramedics I had called. I could hear shouting inside the house. That's when I saw him! That bastard was climbing out of a window! He was down he tree and running!!!

"STOP POLICE!!!!" I yelled, I ran after him. He ran into the forest surrounding the house. He was holding something… a gun, no it's to big, a baseball bat. WTF? Did he have a bat for?

"STOP POLICE!" I yelled again. He was gone, vanished. Fuck. I called Warrick on my walk back, about 15 minutes.

"Warrick I am in the forest, I lost him."

"Shit, he beat the crap out of Vi."

"Oh god is she…"


	5. Chapter 5

-1Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl/ Cath's P.O.V

Chapter5:

"She is alive" Warrick said

"Thank God"

"Just barely" he said, I could hear sadness in his voice

"There are paramedic's outside looking at the girl"

"I will get them then"

"Ok bye" I hung up on him. When I finally got out of the forest I saw our back up arrived. A bit late boy's! I saw Grissom, Nick, & Greg pull up. I walked over to them.

"I was paged?" Grissom looked around "what happened here"

"The suspect was firing at us."

I heard Nick gasp "is that Violet ?" as a gurney came out of the house I gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know Nicky, I don't know." I half whispered I looked at Greg he was pale.

"Who is that?" he asked. As Donald walked out of the house, carrying a baby.

"Hey Donald who is this?" I asked

"Littlest member of the family crawled in a closet." he said

"You are taking her to the hospital where her sister is?" I asked

"Yes and I suppose you want to come with to "gather the evidence""

"You bet I am." I said he got in to the car & buckled the little girl into the back seat. Just then Grissom pulled me over.

"What happened here?" I quickly explained it all to him. "Nick do the perimeter, Greg take the dogs go through the forest track him. I will help Warrick inside." I quickly ran out to Donald's car.

"What a day EH?" he said

"Welcome to the United States of America." I laughed. So did he.

The baby stared to cry so I played peak-a-boo, like I used to with Lindsey.

"You ok?" Donald asked

"Ya, fine." We finally arrived the baby had fallen asleep I gently picked her up. We carried her into the ER. Donald talked to a nurse.

"Room 109"he said. I nodded as we walked there. When I walked in the room I saw Tally, the older girl.

"I will be in room 110, Violet is in there." he walked out.

"Hi Tally, do you remember me?" I asked

"Yea" she smiled "You found Erica!!" she said as she quickly scrambled off the bed to the little girl and took her from my arms.

"So that's her name." I said they sat back down on her bed

"Is it ok if I examine you and your little sister?"

"Examine?" she said tilting her head to one side.

"I need to see if the man that hurt you & your family left anything on you & your sister, ok?" I said in a calm voice

"Ok, will it hurt?"

"It won't hurt I promise" I said as I processed her & her sister we talked she was very smart for an 8 year old and was sharp too. Unfortunately it was time for the bad news. _God I hate this job._

"When do I get to see Mommy, Daddy, Chrissie, and Danny?"

"Tally, I have some bad news, that man that hurt your hair hurt your family they didn't make it."

She understood tears rolled down her cheeks, her little sister was asleep on her bed, and she hugged herself. I reached out to her she dove into my arms and sobbed. The nurse came in and told me I should leave I said goodbye and left.

I walked across the hall into room 110.


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I don't own the characters

The New Girl/ Cath's P.O.V

Hey thanks to all my readers and reviews are welcome…any way just to let you know I am actually done this story but I am not finished typing it yet!

Chapter6:

I saw Donald he was sitting by her bed beside her. He was praying. I knocked on the door frame. He made the cross sign on his chest. _He is catholic just like me._ He looked up and smiled so did I.

"How is she?" I asked

"Stable, with a fractured rib she was beaten unconscious. She took a hell of a beating, she will pull through though. She is tough, always has been." he said I heard sadness in his voice.

"I need to process her now." I said, he got up and left. He went to get a drink from the vending machines. When I finished he came back in. A nurse came in to.

"Visiting hours is over in ten minutes."

"When will she be able to leave?" Donald asked her.

"Once she is couscous and stable. It will take approximately 6 weeks for the rib to heal." she said as she left.

"So much for her working the case." I mumbled

"Don't be so sure about that." Violet whispered

Donald and I whipped around to face her. With a black eye & fat lip her face was a sore sight. But she smiled.

"Did I miss the party?" she laughed then winced, Donald was at her side in an instant.

"Take it easy Vi." he said a worried expression crossed over his face.

"Don't look at me like that" she said "you of all people know how tough I am"

The nurse came in "good afternoon" she said to Violet "visiting hours are over please leave"

"Give us a minute" I said

"Donald the key to my house is in my kit, you can stay there for the night." Violet said

"Ok, you get some rest alright?" he said

"Deal" she said, Donald left.

"Hey, keep me posted till I get out of her ok?" she asked me

"Ok, there will be a guard outside if you need anything" & with that I left. With my kit and evidence as I left the two girls went to visit violet.

I met Donald in his car. "Take me to the lab, by the way where do you work in Canada, PD, and CSI?"

"Was a CSI, then a detective, detective Donald Trent. Or D.T. as they used to call me I quit the other day, couldn't take the office in Canada anymore. Your crew here have any nicknames?"

"Well you can call me Cath, we call Grissom Gris or Gil, Nick Nicky, Greg Greg-o, and Warrick doesn't have a nickname."

"Yet…" he said we laughed and talked some more for the whole ride back. I gave him my cell & home number, I liked him. After we arrived I unlocked the Tahoe to get Violet's kit out for him.

"Thanks" he said "see you tomorrow." he was gone. I walked into CSI to find only Greg (our part-time lab rat & part-time field worker) & Warrick were here, the rest where still at the scene. I gave my samples to Greg.

"Here from the girls, ASAP." I said

"I am backed up take it easy on me Cath ok?" he said

"Ok, where is Warrick?" I asked

"Ballistics, I think he needs help"

"Who doesn't now a days?" we both smiled. I went to help Warrick with the bullets.

"You need a hand?" I asked

"Cath, oh God how is she?" he asked

"Awake and ready to come back with a punch." I smiled

"She is tough" he said "& yes I would like some help." We processed over 100 bullets almost all from the handgun that he had turned into a hand-machine gun. We had been there for almost an hour when my cell phone rang."Hello?"

"Hey it's Donald, I just got to Violet's place, and you better get out here. Bring whoever you can and bring the Trent case file from the Canada murders." he said and he gave me her address. Before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Warrick asked

"I don't know but I think we have another crime scene" I said "Tell Greg we caught a scene."

"Meet you in the Tahoe" he said

TBC…

By the way… if you have not noticed I have this habit when I write I use "Said" LOTS sry if it bugs u!

-A


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: I don't own the characters but i do own Violet Mac, Donald Trust And tally and erica!lol

The New Girl/ Cath's P.O.V.

Chapter7:

I quickly grabbed the file and went out to the Tahoe I got there before Warrick; I looked at the case file: Sam Trent. _Wait isn't Trent Donald's last name?_ Warrick got in the car.

"Hey where to?" he said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Violet's house. I think something went down there." It was usually an hour drive but with the lights & sirens we made it in 25 minutes. As we drove Warrick looked at the case files, he read them aloud.

"Victim: Sam Trent, 33 years of age. 6'5, Caucasian male. Found in the kitchen 22 stab wounds, he bled out. The house was trashed the prep tried to make it look like a robbery gone wrong." I said nothing. _Donald's brother was murdered, so he was engaged to Violet! That's why they are so close! _"Cath?"

"Sorry I zoned out for a bit there. Who found the body?"

"His fiancé, we will have to get her name." he said

"Don't bother, I know who she is." I said

"Who?"

"Violet" I said I could here sadness in my voice.

"What?!?!"

"They were living together." I said "we are here, old Victorian nice not many of those in Vegas."

"There's Donald" Warrick got out of the car.

"Hey you two, can I see the photos?"_ strictly business then. _Cathrine thought.

"What's all this about?" I asked slightly confused. He didn't answer he just kept flipping the pictures until his phone rang.

"Hello?… Who is this?!" his expression changed "YOU!" he put his phone on speaker.

"Hello CSI guys, do you remember me? Especially you Miss. Willows, Cathrine I believe, I should have doubled back and grabbed you in the forest when I had the chance, you would have been a fine catch." It was Tom.

"What the hell do you want?!" Warrick snapped. Cathrine had realised he could see them by now and was nervously glancing around Donald and Cathrine made eye contact.

"Mr. Brown I suggest you be careful what you say to me, for you wife's sake." Warrick went a white as a ghost, he whipped out his cell. "Tina, hi honey" relief flooded through his face " I am sending a squad car over, no I am fine just don't let anyone in ok thanks hon. I love you. Bye"

"There now see, she is fine but Miss. Willows you daughter is a feisty one." Tom hung up.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY little girl !?!?" I screamed down the phone shaking and crying. Donald immediately took Cathrine in his arms before she collapsed in despair. Warrick had already been on his cell talking to Brass telling him to send a squad car over to his house.

"Brass Cathrine's house NOW I think Lindsey is in trouble!!!" Warrick shouted at him. Brass went there and Lindsey and Cath's mother where gone, the house was trashed. "Damb, he has Lindsey." Cath let out a wail and started sobbing harder. They heard a scream from inside Violets house. Forgetting the reason they where out here (which was a staged version of the crime scene from when Donald's brother was murdered) they ran into the house. They un-holstered there guns and ran up the stairs. At the end of the hallway to their horror and disbelief stood Cathrine's mother at point blank.

TBC…

Cliff-hanger!! LoL! I know short, but all my chapters seem a bit short you know… Review please!

Don't butter it up! Just tell me straight what u think!

-A


	8. Chapter 8

-1 Dis: I don't own the characters but I do own Violet Mac, Donald Trust and Tally and Erica! Lol

The New Girl/ Cath's P.O.V.

Chapter8:

"Don't move or I will kill her, guns down, NOW!!!" Tom screamed it was he who was holding Cathrine's mother at point blank. Warrick could tell just by looking at Tom, he was high! "NOW don't think I won't shoot her!" The three of the dropped their weapons.

"Mom are you ok?" I cried stepping closer in one swift movement Tom pushed my mother (Lily) forward and grabbed me.

"NO! Cried Warrick and Donald. Lily let out a whimper as she hit the ground Warrick helped her to her feet.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" I screamed

"Mhhhh…. NOOOO!" I was now at point blank, he did something I would never forget, and he touched me. He squeezed my breast and I winced. Donald nearly charged him, he hated molesters and rapists. "Don't move or she dies" he unbuttoned my top, I wanted to scream. He un buttoned my shirt, his free hand went under my bra as he molested me, and I shuddered. Tears poured from my cheeks. "Kiss me." he said.

"No"

"What did you say to me?" I could hear anger in his voice as I repeated myself.

"No I will Not kiss you and DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I kicked him in the groin and his gun fell to the floor as he let go of me, I ran forward he tripped me I fell to the floor hard.

"YOU BITCH!!!" he was on his feet again and running down the hall he went through a window and down a tree. Lily rushed over to me holding me in her arms; I buttoned up my shirt and stood up shaking.

"Mom lets not tell Lindsey, oh no Lindsey!" remembering that something had happened. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Brass, Lindsey is gone, you house is a mess." my breathing got heavier and my heart raced Donald and Warrick came back from chasing Tom. "Cathrine are you there??"

"Yea, I am here." my voce was breaking and so was my heart. "If he touches one hair on her head I will kill him." I said shakily I hung up on brass. I was leaning against the wall. I slid down it hyperventilating and crying I was having a panic attack. My mother saw it.

"Cathrine breathe honey , what's going on?" my mother asked.

Between gasps I said "he has Lindsey" Lily gasped. Warrick's anger rose to a level I had never seen it before. Lindsey was like a sister to him. He looked me in the eye "We will get her back together." he held his hand out for me. I took it.

"We promise" Donald put in as I stood up.

"Lets do this." I said standing up. "I am taking my mother home, no better yet to the station you will be safer there mom." she nodded, Warrick stay here and process, Donald if you take you eyes off him for even a second I will personally cut off your manhood." he gave her a look that said 'are you serous?' she answered it with one that said 'yes' then Donald stared at Warrick not taking his eyes off him.

"Stop that!" Warrick exclaimed. "lets get moving" and we did.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI!

Cliffy! Lol well do u think I should make this a series? Plz review!

-amc


	9. Chapter 9

-1Dis: I don't own the characters but I do own Violet Mac, Donald Trust and Tally and Erica! Lol

The New Girl/ Cath's P.O.V.

Chapter9:

"I will send someone out to help you, Warrick but right now I need to take my mom home, no she is coming to the lab she will be safer there" I said as I left getting into the car with my mother. I flicked on the lights and sirens. We speed off half way to the lab my cell rings I press the speaker button "willows" two gunshots rang out on the other end of the phone making both of us jump. My mother looks at me.

"Enjoying our little game Miss. willows?" it was tom.

"If you touch one hair on her head I swear…"

"Whose head? Lindsey's or…" he was cut off by a voice.

"LET GO OF ME! RUN LINDSEY!" it was violet a gun shot rang out, the line went dead.

"How?" I drove faster and turned on the road to the hospital, I knew brass would have my house covered and my mom could wait before going to the lab. "Mom can you call Gil for me?" She nodded and picked up the phone dialled Gil's number and put it on speaker for me.

"Grissom"

"He has Lindsey, Gil" I said trying not to cry.

Cathrine, I know brass called I am at your house now." he said knowing there was more Cathrine was going to say.

"He has violet too" I fell silent as did Grissom.

"How?"

"I don't know, he was at violets house he took my mother, she is with me but…"I didn't know how to tell Griss about what happened back at the house.

"But?" Grissom edged on knowing not to press the issue to much.

"I will tell you back and the lab." she couldn't tell him, not now at least.

"Where are you now?"

"On the way to the hospital, I need to know how he gats hi targets so quickly."

"I sent Greg there meet up with him take his stuff back to the lab and wait for me there." Cathrine started to protest but she decided against it. "And Cathrine be careful".

"Ok bye" I hug up. "Mom I am sorry about all this, I didn't think my work would endanger you, or Lindsey I am so sorry" tears poured from my face as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"No Cathrine I am sorry for not being able to protect Lindsey or you." I parked. My mother and I looked into each others eyes. I hugged her; "stay here don't open the doors for anyone but me" my mother nodded as I left the car locking it behind me. I joined Greg at the crime scene. "Hey Greg"

"Cath! I heard about Lindsey!" he stood up and hugged her. "We will get her back" I smiled

"Greg where are the girls? I asked pointing at the two empty beds across the hall.

"They where there a minute ago!" Greg exclaimed looking at me he pulled out his gun I did the same. We crept into the room I saw an envelope on the bed. I pointed it out to Greg who went over to it and opened it. I heard a noise in the bathroom. Greg froze; I opened the door to find the two girls tied up and gagged in the closet.

Untying them I asked "are you two ok?"

"Yes thank you for saving us" Tally stuttered "That nice lady across the hall he hurt her didn't he?" tally whispered. I nodded; Greg looked at me as I stood up and handed Erica to the nurse. Greg handed me the envolope that was on the bed, I opened it. Lindsey stared up at me tears in her eyes, Violet was slumped over behind her I looked closer they where in a basement it something was on the floor surrounding them… bodies about a hundred or more. Greg must have seen the look on my face he walked around to see the picture he let out a shallow gasp. I turned the picture over, to see a note it read:

Miss. Willows,

I new you would find this. You and you alone know where they are, think hard. Lindsey used to have nightmares about places like this….your father owned one… need I say more. You have 24 hours rescue them GO!

Tom

"Cathrine…" Greg started to say but I bolted shoving the picture into his hands it was evidence after all. "CATH! Stop! Do you know where they are? CATHRINE?!?!?!" completely ignoring him I went to my car.

"Mom, get out, see that man running at us? I work with him tell him to take you to the lab." I speed off leaving my mother with a very worried and confused Greg.

TBC

Will update soon review please!!!! You know how right ? Press the little "Go" button at the bottom of your screen! IT IS THAT EASY!!!! So please review!

-A


	10. Chapter 10

Dis: I don't own the characters or the song Relax by Mika but I do own Violet Mac, Donald Trust and Tally and Erica! Lol

The New Girl: P.O.V changes in this chapter.

Chapter10

Violets POV:

I woke up my wrists were bound, my side burned a horrible stench filled my nose, _decomposition _I looked around it looked like I was on an island with bodies floating around me in waterI am not alone. "Who is there?!?!" it all comes back to me "Lindsey is that you?"

"Violet! I…I thought I was alone!" she begins to cry.

"Lindsey it is going to be ok, your mom is smart she will find us. Are you tied up?"

"No I untied myself a while ago" she laughed walking over to untie me. We heard footsteps Lindsey turned around to face the door. A silhouette of a man filled the doorway.

"Game on" he laughed it was Tom he raised a gun & shot a taiser dart at Lindsey she hit the ground shaking her eyes rolled back in her sockets as she passed out.

"NO! Lindsey!" I turned back to him he raised the gun I jumped into the body filled water it was so deep I just kept going down.

"Fine drown then." he walked out locking the door and setting the traps for Cathrine. And the other CSI's.

Cathrine's POV 

I drove faster than I had ever driven in my life, lights and sirens the entire way. Tom was right I did know where they were. Sam's old abandoned Casino at the very edge of Las Vegas. My phone rang I didn't answer all I could think about was Lindsey. I looked at the caller ID it was Grissom. He left a message. I flipped it open and checked his message:

"Cathrine it is Grissom, please call me we are all worried about you, this man is crazy we don't know what he is capable of please call me as soon as you get this, if you don't feel like talking turn your GPS on so we can help. Talk to you soon be careful." The radio blared to Mika's Take it easy:

_Took a right to the end of the line  
Where no one ever goes.  
Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know.  
But the pain and the (longings) the same.  
(Where the dying  
Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help.)_

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._

_It's as if I'm scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
It's as if I scared.  
It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?_

_Relax  
There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you.  
I believe that we're in this together.  
Don't scream – there are so many roads left._

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you._

_It's as if I'm scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
It's as if I scared.  
It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire? _

_Relax  
Relax_

Another call came on her phone as she drove into the driveway of the casino.

"Hello, Miss. Willows" said a familiar voice. "Welcome to the game of games you have an hour to get through the casino alive or I blow it sky high. Enjoy. Oh yes and their are rules you must leave you gun at the door if you don't same rule applies if you don't get out in time" I parked the car. I also turned the GPS on my phone on.

"Game on."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI back at the lab CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"GRISSOM!" Archie yelled down the hall. The team came racing down the hall.

"She turned on the GPS?" Grissom asked

"Yea and you would never guess where she is" for a solid 30 seconds all you could hear was Archie typing on his key board, the wall lit up with Archie's screen and showed Cathrine's location. The team scrambled into cars towards Cathrine, Violet and Lindsey.

TBC!!!

So bad? Good? Spill!!! Comments welcomed!

-A


	11. Chapter 11

same disclamer as before...

Grissom decided to call Catherine on last time, thankfully she picked up. "Catherine, it's Griss don't go in without back up, I know your worried but don't go in without us. We are about an hour and a half away."

"Griss, they only have an hour, when you come in leave your guns at the door or he will blow us sky high. Bye Gil."

"Catherine!" he hung up and called Brass, "Brass we have their location, bring SAWT, and the bomb squad, their location is on the department GPS."

"Got it. But the bomb squad?"

"There are enough explosives to blow up a casino at the scene." Gil, Greg, and Nick piled into Grissom's Denali.

"Griss, don't go in without us." Grissom didn't answer. "Gil, Grissom?" Grissom hung up as he through the Denali into gear, and roared off towards Catherine, Violet and Lindsey.

CSI

"Done, let's get back to the lab," Warrick packed his kit and the evidence in Donald's car when Donald's radio went off in the car...

"All units to exit65 on the old highway, make you way down High rise boulevard, to the abandoned high rise casino." The message repeated but Warrick didn't hear it.

"Catherine." He whispered, Donald looked at him confused "That was her father's old casino" the two immediately flung themselves into the car and took off in that direction, they where about half an hour away. Donald picked up his radio.

"This is detective Trent I am close to that location, about a half an hour away, I have CSI Brown with me and we would like to know what to expect at the scene."

"This is CSI Sanders, Don't go in armed, I know it sounds crazy but you will get them blown up."

"Thanks Greg, over and out." Donald sped onto the highway, hoping, praying that the girls would be alright.

so R&R and tell me what you think and please comment on it i haven't had many comments and it is discouraging, i will stop if you don't comment... :S

-A


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: same as other chapters, ENJOY!...

Catherine approached the Casino, laying her gun, on the doorstep and walked inside a note immediately grabbed her attention it read:

Catherine,

Put on the head set and connect it to your phone, don't answer any calls but mine. Or I will kill you, don't leave, or I will kill you, don't let anyone else enter or I will kill you, are on the clock, one hour Catherine, or they will die. I am watching, so don't screw up.

Yours truly,

Tom

Catherine followed the instructions, but noticed another note, it was addressed to Donald, and he was the only other person allowed in. So for now she was alone, it was up to her to save her daughter and Violet. She cautiously walked to what would be the basement door, she knew Sam had hidden it behind a tapestry in the main hall, but which one?

CSI

I felt myself becoming tangled in the bodies, as I sunk lower in the water, confident that he had left. I began to franticly try to make my way to the surface, my hospital gown was dragging me down slightly, but it was not a concern, not a big one anyway. I had been holding my breath so long it hurt, I started to feel light headed, but I had to make it to the surface Lindsay was counting on me. Darkness was the only thing I could see, and the bodies seemed to pull me further downward no matter how hard I fought, fighting to stay conscious I pushed through the bodies to the surface. I gasped for air my lungs craving it, I used every ounce of energy I had to stay floating. I wasn't going to last much longer, it wasn't long before I slowly started slipping further in to the water. I heard motion to my left, because of the darkness I couldn't see anything.

"Violet?," It was Lindsey, she paused probably feeling around in the darkness for me. "Violet? Where are you?" Panic edged her voice, since it was already hard for me to stay afloat, because I was growing tired, it took me a moment to answer.

"Lindsey, over here, in the water." My voice sounded weak and strained.

"You sound hurt, are you ok?" she sounded hurried and upset.

"I don't think I will last much longer, walk to the edge of the water, is there a shore at all?" I asked preparing myself to use all of my remaining strength.

R&R if i don't get 5... i mean 3 reviews then i wont continue...sorry folks.

-A


	13. Chapter 13

"Ya, only a few steps though, oh my god, something touched me. Was that you? She asked I heard her bend down and paw around the water; she screamed and leapt out of the water.

"Lindsey, are you ok, I know you can't see them right now but that smell is body decomp, the water around the island is full of them. You need to walk on to the shore a bit ok? Or I won't make it back." I began to make my way towards her, her breathing directing me.

"I-I can't Violet, I just c-cant." I could hear her shaking in the distance; I was slowly losing my ability to focus. Suddenly all the lights switched on at once, and Lindsey screamed, seeing the bodies, surrounding her, all those faces would burn in her memory forever.

Even to me my voice seemed distant and quite "Lindsey, I need you to focus, please." I pleaded with her. The edges of my vision got blurry; I felt all my will power just leave, like dust in the wind. I felt myself sink into the blackness I heard a fait voice call me.

"VIOLET! Oh no, no, please no." She whimpered and ran into the water watching as Violet's vibrant red hair sink into the water, she pushed bodies out of the way ignoring the fact that they where bodies. Lindsey took a deep steady breath and plunged in after me, grabbing my hospital gown and pulling upwards, Lindsey was just strong enough to bring me up to the surface. But pulling me to the shore would be hard, mentally and physically.

CSI

Catherine had found the main generator and turned the lights on, imminently following that she heard a scream, loud. "Lindsey?!" Catherine screamed trying desperately to find the door to the basement. Her head set switched on and a taunting but familiar voice greeted her.

"Hello Catherine, you have ten minutes to reach the roof, disable the bomb and continue to search for Lindsey and Violet, well maybe not Violet."

"What do you mean?" Catherine was startled.

He hung up, Catherine wasn't sure what he meant but she knew it couldn't be good.

CSI

Donald and Warrick arrived at the Casino to see Catherine car abandoned in the parking lot and Warrick's cell rang, "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Brown, I suggest you return to the Denali, right now, or I will kill your precious Tina."

"You bastard! Where is Tina?!" Warrick shouted, Donald spun around facing Warrick.

"The directions to her location are in the car you saw on the way here, go to it and save your Tina or her death is on your hands." Tom hung up. Warrick was shaking,

"He has Tina, I have to go." Without another word her ran to the driver's side and drove off in Donald's car.

"You can borrow my car..." Donald sighed to the dust. He quickly ran up to the entrance and saw Catherine's gun, he laid his beside it, hoping praying she was alright.

CSI

Grissom drove like a maniac with the bomb squad, SWAT, and nearly the entire police force behind him as they reached to the crime scene.

"Geez Griss, your driving worse than Warrick." Greg muttered trying to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully, although he thought he saw Nick grin. The radio in the Denali crackled to life, it was Brass.

"Grissom, we just past our JD, the cops out here just volunteered to join us, they are sending out a few CSI's, over and out." Nick looked at Grissom who seemed tighter than a wound rubber band he picked up the radio and responded for him, only an hour before they would reach them, he hoped Violet would be alright, he was starting to like her.

CSI

Lindsey pulled me onto the shore, and tipped me on my side to let some water out of my lungs, "Please breath, p-please Violet" she began to shiver, and cough, but she tried performing CPR and finally I breathed. "V-Violet!" she began to sob and shake uncontrollably. I sat up and moved to her.

"Lindsey you did it! We are alright, shhh, oh Linds, it's ok." I soothed her.

"N-no, no it's n-not, w-we are g-going to, t-to die here." She sobbed hyperventilating, and shaking, I went to hug her but she pulled back quickly, "G-get away! No don't touch me!" she started screaming and crying. When she started thrashing around, I realised she was traumatised, in a fixed state of horror.

"Lindsey, no one is touching you, there is no one but you and me here, Lindsey look at me!" I shouted at her she looked at me. "There is no one here but us, no one is touching you and we ARE NOT going to die here. I promise." But she didn't hear me she was hallucinating and screaming, thrashing around and hyperventilating. I desperately tried to calm her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer chapter13&14: Same as chapter one

CSI

Catherine continued bounding up the stair to the roof, she had to deactivate that bomb. Bursting onto the roof she realized there was too much roof to cover in the two minutes she had left. That's when she saw it, the bomb was taped to a woman, Tina Brown.

"Tina! It's Catherine, I work with Warrick I am going to get you out of their don't move!" She rushed towards Tina and opened the bomb case, tons of wire stared back at her, just as she was ready to give up her head set crackled to life and she heard Donald being given the same directions she had received from Tom. "Donald? Can you hear me?"

"Catherine! Yes I can hear you."

"How are you at disarming bombs? What wire do you cut?"

"What? Why."

"I don't have time! What wire?!"

"Cut the wire leading to the explosives, first, then the timer then the object."

"Bomb, timer, object. Got it thanks." Catherine hesitantly cut the wire to the dynamite, and then to the clock, then off Tina, she waited and pulled Tina to her feet.

"Thank you!" Tina was practically in tears.

"Let's go, Warrick will be so worried about you." Catherine went to the door that led to the stairs, and found it locked. "Oh shit." She pressed her head set "Donald can you hear me?"

"Roger, I can hear you but I am a little busy at the moment." It sounded like he was fighting someone.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked growing worried.

"I think I found the acomplace." Donald started to read the man his rights as he cuffed him to a pipe. "Now, You rang?"

"Tina, and I are trapped on the roof, can you come and unlock the door?"

"Be there in ten. Over and out."

CSI

Warrick spead towards the casino, the minuite he discovered Tom was holding Tina on the roof. His anger boiling overtime, he nearly collided with Grissom's Denali before speeding off. "Was that Warrick? I thought he was with Donald, and isn't that Donald's car?" Greg looked stunned, "I retract my earlier statement." Nick snatched the radio from the front seat.

After uttering the commands to radio Warrick, "Warrick, you there over," he waited "War, if your their slow down your going to get yourself killed, what's going on Warrick?"

"He has Tina." Warrick's reponse shocked them. Grissom snatched the radio from Nick.

"Rick, slow down before you get hurt, or hurt someone else, Catherine will have found her by now, I promise you, Catherine has found her. Warrick are you still there?" Grissom grew worried when he saw tire marks on the road ahead of them, as he turned the corner he saw what he had feared. Warrick had spun out while turning at high speed and wrapped the car around a pole. The barrage of emergency services vehickles stopped cold. Nick burst from the Denali, followed closely by Grissom, Greg and Brass. "Warrick! Warrick!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hi this is me I just noticed I have not finished any of my stories *sigh* I hope that doesn't reflect on how good of an author I will be but… ya. Anyway this is a note from me saying I won't be continuing these stories in fact they will be deleted shortly and replaced by a series of one shots. I thought I would do better with these and I also don't need to worry about updating. I will however bring Violet back into the world of CSI and I will continue doing M*A*S*H stories I also hope to write NCIS and Criminal minds stories. Thank you all, if there are any of you left.

-A


End file.
